Bondin' with Lincoln
by Batdude365
Summary: Lori Loud loves her little brother, Lincoln, very, very much. She really wants to spend some alone time with him, any time she can. (LincolnXLori)
1. The Prologue

[The story starts on a relatively low-key evening, when Lincoln's in his room, sleeping after the long day he's had.]

 **Lincoln:** [snoring softly]

[Cut to a certain busty, teenage, blonde Loud, in her night attire, making her way towards Lincoln's room. She opens the door and comes across a sleeping Lincoln.]

 **Lori:** He's just literally _so_ cute when he's sleeping. [with a mischevious smirk] Maybe he won't mind if I spend the night with him.

[Lori gets into Lincoln's bed and lays extremely close to him. Instead of sleeping with Lincoln, Lori lowers her left hand towards Lincoln's nether regions.]

 **Lori:** [whispers into Lincoln's ear] Hey, Linky. Wake up.

 **Lincoln:** [wakes up] Huh? [surprised] Lori? What are you-

 **Lori:** [shushes him] Everything's OK. [seductively] I just wanted to be _closer_ to you. And for the record, I've _always_ loved you, ever since you were born. Both as a brother... _and more_.

[Lori pushes her lips on to Lincoln's, but Lincoln tries to pull away. So, Lori pulls him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. All the while, she is gently caressing Lincoln's special areas.]

 **Lori:** [breaks the kiss; reassuring] Just relax, Lincoln. I would never do anything to hurt my precious baby brother.

 **Lincoln:** But we're brother and sister. Brothers, nor sisters, can't do this sort of thing.

 **Lori:** Oh, nonsense, Linky. Is it so wrong for a sister to show her younger brother how much she loves him?

 **Lincoln:** I love you too, Lori. But, as long as-

 **Lori:** Great! I love you too, little bro.

[Lori gives Lincoln a semi-quick peck on the lips. Then, she traps him in a tight hug, so that his face is right in the middle of her large breasts.]

 **Lori:** [fobdlesI originally wanted to do more tonight, but we can do it some time tomorrow. Just you and me, and _no one else_. Well, sweet dreams, Linky. [soon drifts off to sleep with Lincoln in her arms]

[Cut to later that night, when Lincoln tries to get out of Lori's grip. But each time he did, a sleeping Lori pulls him in closer to her breasts.]

 **Lincoln:** [muffled; to the readers] How _do_ I get myself into situations like this?


	2. The Actual Bonding

**Lori's Thoughts:** I really love Lincoln, and I really want him to love me back. So, I'm gonna have to take things up a notch, starting tomorrow...

[Cut to early morning, when Lori gets out of Lincoln's bed, with him still sleeping.]

 **Lincoln:** [snoring softly]

 **Lori:** [yawns; stretches] Time to start the day.

[Lori goes into her room and switches into her usual attire, of a blue tank top hugging tightly against her large chest, and jean shorts that somewhat cover her ample rear.]

 **Leni:** [wakes up; to Lori] Like, why have you been spending so much time with Lincoln lately?

 **Lori:** [with heart-shaped eyes] He's literally the best brother around. [fantasizes about her future with Lincoln (dating, marriage, raising a family)]

 **Leni:** [weirded out] OK...

 **Lynn Sr.:** [from downstairs] Hey, kids! It's time to go!

[Cut to later, when the family (sans Lincoln and Lori, who are standing on the porch) are going into a taxi.]

 **Rita:** We're gonna be checking out some nearby colleges for Lisa for the next several days, but are you sure you're gonna be OK babysitting Lincoln for all that time?

 **Lori:** Of course, Mom. After all, [picks up Lincoln by his armpits and hugs him to her chest] this'll give me a chance to have some... _sibling bonding_ with Lincoln. [looks downwards at him with a seductive glare]

 **Rita:** Alright, Lori. We left Vanzilla here in case of any emergencies. And-

 **Lisa:** [from the taxi] I would really appreciate it, maternal unit, if we could be propelling towards Oakland now! Their interviews are soon gonna be concluding.

 **Lynn:** [annoyed] Who even cares, Lisa?!

 **Lola:** [to Lynn] I know!

 **Lynn Sr.:** The rest of you are coming along too, because there might be some great colleges that you might be interested in right now.

 **Luna:** I doubt it, dudes.

 **Rita:** [to Lisa] I'll be there in a moment, sweetie! [to Lori] And for the record, there'll be _no_ parties, and no leaving the house without your brother, or any other sort of-

 **Lori:** Got it. No shenanigans of any kind.

 **Rita:** [rushes over to the taxi] Bye! See you soon!

 **Lincoln:** [escapes from Lori's grip] Hey! Don't _I_ get a say in-

[Before LIncoln could finish, the taxi pulls off, eventually out of Lori and Lincoln's sight.]

 **Lori:** [seductively] Now, it's just you and me in the house, Linky. What do you say we have some sister-and-brother fun?

 **Lincoln:** That depends on your def-

 **Lori:** Great! [grabs Lincoln's hand and walks inside with him]

 **Lincoln:** [to the readers] I have a feeling I'm not gonna like where _any_ of this is going.

 **Lori:** What was that you were saying?

 **Lincoln:** [realizes Lori heard him; nervously] Nothing.

[Cut to the two walking up the stairs.]

 **Lori:** [to Lincoln] I have a surprise waiting for you in my room. I just know you're gonna love it.

[The two enter Lori and Leni's room, where the former sets Lincoln down on her bed, locks the door, and pulls the window blinds down.]

 **Lori:** Are you ready for the surprise, Linky?

 **Lincoln:** [thinks] "Oh, what the heck. Anything to make her happy, I guess." [to Lori] Yes.

 **Lori:** Alright, here it is.

[Lori slowly takes off her clothes in front of Lincoln. During this, Lincoln gradually gets more and more wide-eyed and blushing, trying to look away from his almost naked sister, but can't stop giving focus to said event. Eventually...]

 **Lori:** [turns around, giving Lincoln a great view of her breasts, rear, and shaved pussy; seductively] Like what you see, lil' bro?

 **Lincoln:** [still trying to look away from Lori's naked figure] I can't do this! It's just too weird for me.

 **Lori:** [with concern] It's OK. One part of me thought you would be weirded out by what I'm doing too. But, _this_ can stay between us. No one else has to know about it.

 **Lincoln:** [looks at her from one eye; sheepishly] Really?

[Lori nods yes.]

 **Lori:** And to make you feel less tense, I'll give you a full body massage. Just take your clothes off, lie on my bed, and I'll do the rest.


	3. The Massage & Happy Ending (LIncoln)

[Cut to a naked Lincoln laying on his stomach on Lori's bed while the latter is holding a bottle of oil.]

 **Lori:** I'm starting now, Linc. Hope you enjoy this.

[Lori opens the oil bottle, pours some on Lincoln's back, and goes to work. She starts by rubbing over Lincoln's neck and gradually all the way down to his feet, covering the entire back part of his body in oil. As a result, Lincoln softly moans from pleasure.]

 **Lincoln:** Man, that feels so good, Lori. Where'd you learn to do this?

 **Lori:** That's not important right now, but I need you to lay on your back now. I want to get _every_ part of your body.

[Lincoln does so, and Lori rinses and repeats, until she reaches the bottom of Lincoln's feet. She then goes back up and stares at Lincoln's meat with lust.]

 **Lincoln:** [covers his crotch from Lori]

 **Lori:** Yeah, but I want to make you feel _really_ good, bro.

[Lori strokes Lincoln's penis and rubs the top of it with her thumb with one hand, while she is licking and sucking on Lincoln's balls. She looks up and sees Lincoln in total pleasure from her actions.]

 **Lori:** [thinks] "He's finally seeing the light."

 **Lincoln:** [moaning from pleasure] Lori, that feels so good. [thinks] "If this is what I would be getting from Lori if I accepted her love for me, I'm all in for it now."

 **Lori:** [stops] Now, I'm going to give you literally the best blowjob of your life.

[Lori switches positions, now deepthroating the entirety of Lincoln's penis and fondling his balls.]

 **Lincoln:** Uh, Lori? You can stop now. I think I'm gonna call it a day here.

 **Lori:** [stops sucking Lincoln off] What? And leave my little baby brother so high and dry, _just_ right before he orgasms? I don't think so, Linky. [resumes]

 **Lincoln:** But, Lori. I'm gonna...

 **Lori:** [muffled] Go ahead, Linky. I want to taste your cum. I want to feel it all go down my throat. Cum for your big sis, Linky!

[As Lori deepthroats Lincoln as deep as possible, Lincoln finally ejaculates large loads in her mouth. Lori pulls herself deeper into Lincoln's cock to get all of his cum in her mouth and down her throat, swallowing every single drop he made in her. When there is no more of Lincoln's cum left, Lori slowly and steadily pulls her mouth away from Lincoln's cock, resulting in a loud pop sound when she finally does so, and a long trail of saliva connecting her mouth to Lincoln's now messy cock.]

 **Lori:** [in ecstasy] Wow, Lincoln! Your cum tastes _so_ delicious!

 **Lincoln:** Thanks, I guess...

 **Lori:** [gives Lincoln the oil bottle; lies on the bed on her stomach] Now, it's _your_ turn to give _me_ a massage, and you can mainly focus on _any_ part of my body when you do it, if you'd like.


	4. The Massage & Happy Ending (Lori)

[Lincoln stares at Lori's ample rear in awe, then he pours oil over her back and goes to work. He covers every part of her back with oil, especially her butt, kneading it and spanking it while Lori moans from pleasure.]

 **Lori:** Yeah... That's it, Linky. Spank me harder.

[Lincoln spanks Lori's ass harder, leaving a slight imprint on both cheeks.]

 **Lori:** How about you get my tits too while you're at it? [lies on her back]

[Lincoln pours oil on Lori's stomach, and starts working from Lori's feet and all the way up to her large rack. Lincoln obsessively fondles his sister's boobs. Next, he squeezes both nipples, making them more erect, and pulls on them.]

 **Lori:** Do you want to know what my milk tastes like, Linky?

[Lincoln, now content with lust, nods "Yes".]

 **Lori:** I hope it's as amazing to you as your cum was to me. [gets up and lies on top of Lincoln, with her breasts in front of his face] Go ahead and suck one of my tits, or both.

[Lincoln grabs Lori's right breast and starts licking her around her right aerola and flicks her nipple with his tongue. Finally, he starts suckling on Lori's right nipple, sucking on it hard enough to make milk come out.]

 **Lori:** [in ecstasy] Oh, Lincoln!

[Lori holds Lincoln's head like an infant's while she's "breastfeeding" him and moaning in pleasure. Eventually, Lincoln stops drinking Lori's milk.]

 **Lincoln:** There's just one more thing I want to try for today.

[Lincoln lightly pushes Lori down to the bed on her back and backs up until he's looking at her pussy.] Lincoln begins to take in the smell of it.]

 **Lori:** [nervously] LIncoln, it's OK. You don't have to do any foreplay with my pussy.

Lincoln then sticks his tongue inside her pussy, licking most, if not, every part inside of it.]

 **Lori:** [moans loudly] I GET SO TURNED ON WHEN MY PUSSY GETS EATEN OUT!!!

[Lincoln continues to eat Lori out, until...]

 **Lori:** Ah! Lincoln, I'm gonna cum so much!

[As Lori is about to cum, Lincoln stops and pulls away from her pussy so that Lori can spray her love juices freely in the room, After several spurts, Lori pants rapidly.]

 **Lori:** [calms down from her orgasm; sweetly] Linky, honey, can you clean up my pussy juice for me? I need to catch my breath for a bit.

[Lincoln gets the tissue on Lori's nightstand and wipes off Lori's cum from the carpet and part of Leni's bed. Cut to a little later, when Lori and Lincoln passionately making out and fondling each other on Lori's bed, while still naked.]

 **Lincoln:** [breaks up the kiss; smitten] I love you, Lori.

 **Lori:** [smitten] I love you too, Linky.

 **Lincoln:** [notices the two's stench; covers his nose] I think we'll need to bathe now.

 **Lori:** [notices it too] Yeah, [excited] and that means another chance for you and me to be closer with each other.


	5. The Bubble Bath

[Cut to Lori and Lincoln taking a bubble bath together, complete with lit candles around the bathroom and the lights turned off.]

 **Lori:** I'll clean you up first, Lincoln. Then, you can clean me.

[Lori lifts up LIncoln by his armpits until he's standing in the tub. Then, Lori takes a bottle of soap and pours it over her breasts. She rubs them together until they're glossy and smooth, then proceeds to rub Lincoln's body with her soap-laden boobs.]

 **Lincoln:** [relaxed] Oh, yeah... That's the spot right there.

[As Lori is rubbing Lincoln's front, she decides to treat Lincoln to something else. She proceeds to sandwich Lincoln's cock with her boobs, and starts sucking on his tip each time she moved her bosom up down while giving Lincoln a boobjob.]

 **Lori:** You like seeing my plump tits around your manhood, Linky?

[Lori soon starts deepthroating Lincoln as deep as she could between her boobs.]

 **Lincoln:** [tense; groans] I'm gonna-

[Lincoln cums into Lori's mouth again, as she drinks it all up, like she did earlier. After gulping it all down, she pulls away, leaving another trail of saliva on Lincoln's dick. Lori gives him another boobjob, cleaning off the saliva in the process.]

 **Lincoln:** Looks like it's my turn now.

 **Lori:** [sits in the side of the tub opposite of Lincoln's; spreads her legs] Come and get your prize, handsome.

[Lincoln pours soap all over Lori's body and stays rubbing her boobs first, nipples, aerola, and all. Meanwhile, his dick is sliding up and down against Lori's navel.]

 **Lori:** [moaning from pleasure] Don't worry about washing the rest of me off. [seductively] I want you inside me _so badly_.

[Lori grabs hold of Lincoln's cock and guides it towards her pussy.]

 **Lincoln:** Wait ainute. What do we do if I end up getting you pregnant?

 **Lori:** I'm on birth control, so there's no worries.

[Lori lets go of his cock once it is up against the opening of her pussy.]

 **Lori:** OK. You can thrust in now.


	6. The Love In The Bathroom

[Lincoln pushes up against Lori, and the two become officially joined as one, his cock inside her pussy. Lincoln is now holding onto Lori's thighs with both hands as their eyes were locked together.]

 **Lori:** [temptingly] Just push in and out, Linky.

[Lincoln slowly starts, gradually going faster, deeper, and harder inside Lori as he's simultaneously making out with her and squeezing her butt cheeks harder.]

 **Lori:** [breaks the kiss; encouraging] That's it. Keep going as long as you want to. [kisses Lincoln again]

[After 50 minutes of doing Lori non-stop, Lincoln starts going in deeper and harder than he was before.]

 **Lori:** I want you to cum inside me! Fill me up good, Linky!

[Lincoln finally orgasms, letting out large spurts of cum into Lori, as the two loudly moan in ecstasy. Cut to several minutes later, when the two are out of the bathtub and drying themselves off.]

 **Lori:** Congrats on making love with your very first girl, little bro.

 **Lincoln:** Didn't really think of doing it when I was still 11, let alone with my sister.

 **Lori:** Listen, LIncoln. You're gonna be the only man for me, and promise me that _I'll_ be the only woman for you.

 **Lincoln:** I'll try my best to keep that promise, [with half-lidded eyes] _babe_.

 **Lori:** I hope so, [with half-lidded eyes] _Boo-Boo Bear_.

[The two make out once more, leading to another round in the bathroom. Afterwards, cut to the evening, when the two are in Lincoln's room, still naked. Lincoln'slying down on Lori's lap, sucking on her boobs while she's holding his head in place, stroking his cock, and rubbing the tip of it with her thumb.]

 **Lincoln:** [breaks away] Today was amazing, Lori. I really want to do stuff like this, with you, again soon.

 **Lori:** Why wait? We've got the next few days to ourselves. So we'll have plenty of time together until then.

[Lori kisses Lincoln again, tucks him into his bed and gets in with him.]

 **Lori:** Good night, Boo-Boo Bear.

 **Lincoln:** Good night, babe.

[The two lovebirds fall asleep, cradled in each other's arms, and Lori's bosom in front of Lincoln's face. After several moments of tossing and turning, Lincoln unwittingly rubs his cock in between Lori's ass cheeks, making her moan in pleasure.]

 **Lori:** [daydreaming] Mmm... Lincoln. You know exactly how to make me feel amazing.


	7. The Experimentation

[Cut to morning, when Lori wakes up to an asleep LIncoln still giving her an assjob from last night.]

 **Lori:** [lightly shakes Lincoln awake] I didn't know you wanted to start again so early, Linky.

 **Lincoln:** [gaining consciousness] Huh? [realizes what he's doing; pulls away] Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know how this happened.

 **Lori:** [half-lidded] Why'd you stop now, of all times? [starts giving Lincoln a handjob]

[As she's doing so, she passionately makes out with him while he's laying down.]

 **Lori:** [breaks the kiss] You know... I want to try something new today. [turns around and positions Lincoln's cock towards her anus] We'll start the day with some anal.

[Lori lowers down far enough, Lincoln's cock is a quarter way inside her. She wildly rides him, tightly gripping the bedsheets. Soon, Lincoln starts thrusting, going even deeper.]

 **Lincoln:** Yeah! Take it! Take it all, babe!

 **Lori:** My god, Linky! You feel so good! I want you to turn my ass into a cream puff!

[As a rapid response, Lincoln orgasms deep into her stomach. After his dick pulls away from Lori's anus, she deepthroats him, getting the rest of his cum out of his system.]

 **Lincoln:** Man, what a way to blow off some steam. And to begin the morning, as well.

[Cut to later that morning, when the two, _finally clothed_ , are eating breakfast while watching a movie together.]

 **Lincoln:** Looking back, this is quite a classic that needs to be cherished more than people give it credit for.

 **Lori:** Although, The two main leads _do_ kinda look like us. Experimenting with their relationship in various ways, trying to mix it up when they're making love... [gasps in realization; to Lincoln] _We should do some of that stuff._

 **Lincoln:** [shrugs] Eh, why not?

[Cut to an extremely pleasing montage of Lincoln and Lori doing the following; cosplay as popular movie, comic book, cartoon, and video game characters, Lincoln treating Lori like his very own slut (Lori wanted this, with leash, collar, whip, spanking paddle, dog ears and tail, and all), making love in Vanzilla, and trying even more sexual positions, over the course of a week.]

[Cut to the two having sex on the couch and making out, entirely enjoying themselves. That is, until Lori's phone rings.]

 **Lori:** [picks up her phone from the two' spike of clothes; answers while Lincoln's still plowing her hard] Hello?

[Indistinct chattering is heard on the other line.]

 **Lori:** Hi, Mom. So, you guys got Lisa West Michigan University? [indistinct chattering] And you're on your way now? [indistinct chattering] Alright, Mom. We'll see you when you guys get home. Bye. [hangs up]

[As she does so, Lincoln shoots a large load inside of Lori's pussy.]

 **Lori:** Mom and Dad are coming back now, little bro.

 **Lincoln:** Don't have to tell me twice.

[Cut to the two taking a quick shower together, drying themselves off, putting on their clothes, and pretty much get the extremely potent smell of sex off of themselves. They also cleaned out the whole house (and Vanzilla) for the smell, too As soon as they're done, they stand outside on the porch, waiting for their family's arrival.]


	8. The Conclusion

[Cut to a taxi pulling up to the Loud House, as the family (minus Lincoln and Lori) gets out.]

 **Lynn:** That's one week of my life I won't be getting back at all.

 **Lisa:** [to Lynn] I believe quite the contrary, elder sister. I found this voyage quite an efficient strategy of planning for the future.

 **Lynn:** [scoffs] Who cares? _I_ certainly don't.

[The family see Lori and Lincoln on the front porch. As the bored-out-of-their-minds sisters (except Lisa) and Lynn Sr. go inside, Rita goes up to the two.]

 **Rita:** I just gotta know. What'd you guys do during your bonding time.

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] Yeah... About that. Me and Lori, uh... We-

 **Lori:** [cuts off Lincoln] We watched some movies together, and have gotten much, _much_ closer with one another. It was almost like we've become one literal entity during the week.

 **Rita:** Oh. Well, good for you two, then. [about to go inside]

 **Lori:** [stops Rita] I was wondering if maybe... [tightly hugs Lincoln] Me and Linky could have some more chances to spend some time together, by ourselves. _Please_?

 **Rita:** [thinks it over] Hmm... I don't see why not.

[Cut to the afternoon, when Lori and Lincoln are about to leave the driveway in Vanzilla.]

 **Lori:** [pulls down the window] Bye, Mom and Dad! We'll be back before curfew! [drives off, with one hand petting Lincoln on the head]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Bye, kids!

 **Rita:** [waves goodbye] Have a great time! [to Lynn Sr.] It was so nice of Lori to spend more time with Lincoln than she normally does.

[The two walk inside, as the camera pans up to the older Loud sisters, who have watched the whole scene.]

 **Luna:** Do any of you dudes think the two have a thing for each other now?

 **Leni:** Yeah. They're so totes cute together.

 **Lynn:** Or... it could mean they [gulps; grossed out] _have the hots for each other_?

[All four of them ponder this statement for a while, but quickly dismiss it, afterwards.]

 **Older Loud Sisters:** Nah!

[Cut to Lori parking Vanzilla near a spot called "Make-Out Point".]

 **Lori:** [puts on some lipstick; seductively] You ready to get frisky, Boo-Boo Bear? [pulls down one strap on her tank top, revealing no bra strap]

 **Lincoln:** I'm down with that plan, babe.

[The two come close to each other, passionately and hungrily make out with each other, and start undressing themselves as they're about to make some more love tonight, and make some more every other night for the foreseeable future.]

 **THE END**


End file.
